


Donde todo pasa en el día de gracias

by LirioEscarlata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirioEscarlata/pseuds/LirioEscarlata
Summary: Peter ama el día de Pascuas. Tony no lo sabe pero el planeó los mejores días de pascuas en la vida del Hombre Araña.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Donde todo pasa en el día de gracias

La familia Parker no era rica, aunque nunca había pasado por penurias, eso significaba que tenían un techo donde vivir, pero no podían darse el privilegio de comprar un nuevo televisor cada vez que salía uno nuevo. Así que no tenían el dinero suficiente como para tener una casa con un gran patio de los suburbios, sino que se tuvieron que conformar con un apartamento pequeño en Queens.

Por la falta de un gran espacio para la recreación segura cerca de la casa de los Parker, ellos no podían tener actividades comunes para algunas familias. 

El niño no podía sacar una cometa o hacer algo tan sencillo como jugar a lanzarse la pelota con el tío. Aunque no tenían que salir a jugar si tenían imaginación e inteligencia como para poder tener sus propia costumbres, la tía May le contaba increíbles historias al niño mientras que el tío Ben le enseñaba a Peter como reparar viejas computadoras para revender, esos eran los hábitos que hacían a la familia Parker única y especial.  
Algo que caracterizaba a esta familia era el amor por las festividades, esas fechas donde el niño no tenía que estudiar y a los tíos les daban la paga para celebrar de mejor manera las fiestas. Amaban repartirse los regalos en las madrugadas del día de navidad, dormir hasta tarde dando inicio a un nuevo año, comer el delicioso pavo que cocinaban entre todos en acción de gracias, compartir amor en san Valentín, pedir dulces en Halloween y sobre todo (al menos para el menor) el día de pascuas.

Oh, las pascuas, ese día era añorado por el niño, no era solo por el chocolate; ese día disfrutaba hacer en compañía de sus tíos hermosas decoraciones a los huevos de chocolate que su tía muy bien sabia hacer, le encantaba salir a pasear momentáneamente con cualquiera de los dos adultos para que el otro tuviera tiempo para esconder los dulces de chocolate, y claramente su espíritu de aventurero lo mandaba a buscar en los recónditos lugares del pequeño apartamento. Ese día no era solo de obtener dulces como el Halloween, era el día donde la familia estaba unida por un buen fin, llenarse de un dulce hecho por sus propias manos.

Lo que el niño no sabia, era que sus tíos se martirizaban esos días. Si, amaban todas las facetas de ese día, pero el único problema era el tamaño de su hogar, después de los años se tenían que ingeniárselas para encontrar nuevos lugares para los huevos y que su querido sobrino no se decepcionara por la facilidad de la búsqueda.

Entonces cuando el famoso magnate Antony Stark decidió anunciar un evento anual en Central Park donde cientos de huevos de chocolate eran repartidos por todo el parque para que los niños mas pobres pudieran explorar abiertamente, rápidamente la pequeña familia integró esta actividad a su itinerario para las pascuas.

Cuando se inauguró el evento, el recién huérfano Tony Stark dio un discurso de apertura bajo la atenta mirada de todos y cuando finalmente se abrió el parque para los niños un apenas preadolescente Peter fue a cumplir su propósito en aquel lugar, tenía que buscar sus queridos huevos de pascuas.

Todos los años repetían esa costumbre. Hacían sus propios dulces, los escondían, los hallaban e iban por la tarde al parque para escuchar el discurso de apertura que daba el héroe Iron Man (del que Peter secretamente estaba enamorado).  
Y aún cuando el menor se convirtió en el Hombre Araña a los catorce años o cuando faltando poco para cumplir los quince murió el tío Ben seguían cumpliendo con sus visitas anuales a Central Park.

Casi a los diecisiete Peter ya conocía a Stark, habían peleado juntos en Alemania, rescatado un barco y trabajado juntos en el taller del Vengador. Eran buenos amigos, se apoyaban constantemente; Peter consoló al mayor luego de la separación de su grupo y Tony lo apoyó cada vez que este tenia un ataque de pánico luego de la pelea con el Buitre.

En el siguiente día de pascuas, Peter llegó como ayudante de un orfanato, acompañó a una docena de niños de este queriendo aportar un poco a su comunidad siendo solo Peter Parker.  
Como de costumbre el evento empezó con el conocido discurso de Iron Man, que como siempre llegaba con su elegante traje y desbordante simpatía. Peter se limitó a esperar la apertura cuidando a los niños que le habían asignado mientras escuchaba el parloteo de las dueñas del orfanato.  
Horas mas tarde, cuando estaba a punto de irse con su grupo de Central Park, empieza a ver una gran aglomeración de personas, decide ir a ver que pasaba junto a sus niños. Su sorpresa es mucha al darse cuenta que por primera vez Iron Man estaba paseando por el parque en ese día con sus fans en aquel evento.

Esperando ser visto por Tony para recibir aunque sea una mirada, decidió quedarse un rato con junto a la muchedumbre que deseaban una firma del héroe. Por un momento uno de sus niños se coló entre todos los demás y se acercó lo suficiente al magnate como para hacer que este le prestara atención.

El niño se apareció frente a la celebridad sorprendiéndole a este inmediatamente callándose abruptamente haciendo que todos alrededor se fijaran en el menor que en sus tiernas manitas llevaba un huevo con motivos de Hombre Araña. Peter al darse cuenta de que este era un miembro de su grupo, intentó pasar a las personas pero no pudo teniendo a sus niños impidiéndole sin querer el paso.

Una escena tierna se revela ante sus ojos al ver lo siguiente: el niño (llamado Mike) le ofrece el huevo a Tony, este lo recibe gustosamente dándole las gracias, le pregunta el nombre y se presenta ante el infante (algo innecesario teniendo en cuenta que era la estrella del evento), el hombre lo carga y le da un mordisco a su huevo antes de darle una tierna sonrisa al niño.

Peter no fue el único enternecido con esta escena pues la multitud no pudo evitar dejar salir un "Aww" de sus bocas, y sin evitarlo tanto el niño como Tony se sonrojaron fuertemente aumentando la ternura de la situación. Rápidamente Stark se volvió a la normalidad preguntándole a Mike con quien había venido, este se remueve en los brazos del mayor mientras mueve su cabeza en busca de Peter y cuando lo encuentra lo señala y luego llama alegremente al chico diciendo: "¡Petel! Es Ilon Man"

El muchacho no pudo evitar enrojecer ante tanta atención, pero sin querer demorarse va hasta el héroe y coge de los brazos de este al niño dándole las gracias al mayor. 

Tony silenciosamente le hace una seña a Happy que estaba detrás de el mirando la escena, y este rápidamente se dispone a alejar cortésmente a la multitud mientras Stark se despide de ellos deseándoles un buen día de gracias. 

El resto de la tarde Tony se la pasa con Peter y los niños del orfanato (en especial con Mike).

Les compra mas dulces, hot dogs, juguetes de los vendedores ambulantes y les contaba de sus aventuras junto a los Vengadores. Cuando ya es hora de ir al orfanato, a Tony se le hace difícil despedirse de los niños y les dice que muy pronto los va a visitar, a Peter le agradece por pasar tiempo con el y se despide con un hasta mañana.

Stark si les cumplió a los niños, los iba a visitar todas las semanas, aportó a ese y otros orfanatos de la ciudad, y al menos dos veces al mes salía con Mike y Peter a cortos paseos en diferentes lugares del país. 

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que en el siguiente día de pascuas Tony se dejó ver con varios niños huérfanos y su pasante, Peter Parker. Esa festividad se volvió la favorita del mayor, Mike le daba huevos del Hombre Araña, estaba con sus otras personitas favoritas y con el chico que secretamente le gustaba desde hace meses.

El día siguiente en el taller Stark le dijo a Peter que amaba a Mike como si fuera su hijo y lo quería adoptar, el muchacho se emocionó tanto con la noticia que terminó besándolo. Ahí fue cuando empezaron su relación, no la hicieron publica, les asustaba que se enteraran de que Tony estaba con un hombre que acababa de ser legal y que por eso no le dieran a un niño de cinco años.

Meses después vino Thanos y perdieron la guerra con un guante. Tony vio a Peter sufrir en sus brazos, el sentido arácnido se alertó dolorosamente al sentir el peligro del chasquido, sobrevivieron semanas en el espacio junto a Nebula hasta ser encontrados por la Capitana Marvel, llegaron débiles a la tierra y sufrieron cuando no encontraron a Mike.

Intentaron arreglarlo, pero el titán ya había destruido su ultima esperanza y solo consiguieron cortar una cabeza.  
May no estaba, tampoco Ned ni Mj, buscaron al resto de sus niños del orfanato, la mayoría habían desaparecido y otros pocos habían sido reasignados a otros lugares. Los visitaron, ayudaron a la sociedad que quedaba, rebelaron su relación y se aislaron de todos en una cabaña.

Nadie quiso celebrar el primer día de pascuas después del chasquido, Peter y Tony honraron la memoria de su hijo haciendo sus huevos de chocolate pintados del Hombre Araña, los comieron e hicieron una lapida con el nombre de todos sus niños desaparecidos en los limites de su propiedad. 

Los siguientes años si se hizo el evento de Pascuas, después de todo la sociedad se estaba adaptando pero ninguno de los dos hombres estaban listos para ir a ese parque sin Mike.  
Rogers, Nathasha y Scott aparecieron; creían saber como arreglarlo todo viajando en el tiempo. Se negaron a ayudar, era una locura.

Una noche viendo si resultaba o no, crearon un aparato capaz de hacerlos viajar en el tiempo. Volvieron con los Vengadores, fueron por las gemas, Natasha murió, no alcanzaron a hacer un funeral adecuado. Volvieron a chasquear los dedos, todos volvieron y Natasha también (Rogers estaba muy feliz de estar con su esposa). Pelearon contra Thanos, el titán loco murió a manos de la Chica Ardilla.

Peter y Tony encontraron a su hijo, a sus amigos, se casaron, May se emocionó al saber que tendría un nieto (aunque se quejo por no haber conocido Mike antes del chasquido) y los Vengadores les acompañaron a celebrar la adopción de Michael Benjamín Parker-Stark. Pudieron visitar a todos sus niños que antaño se reunían en Central Park en Pascuas y les ayudaría buscar un hogar.

En el siguiente día de Pascuas la familia por primera vez en años se sintió feliz por celebrar ese festivo. Fueron a Central Park, Tony y Peter dieron el discurso de apertura y otra vez pudieron ver las puertas del parque abrirse para los niños. 

Esa tarde estuvieron los tres juntos, buscaron los chocolates y por cada dulce que el niño encontraba, ellos sonreían más que antes. Amaban esa festividad, les había dado los mejores momentos de su vida y claro, muchos huevos de chocolate que comerían gustosamente.


End file.
